SOCIO
by so-patronising
Summary: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"we're coming zachary"

"we're coming for you. Don't even think of hiding, we will find you"

*evil laugh*

"NO! NO! GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Zachary Screams blinded by the darkness. "LEAVE ME ALONE, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

out of nowhere someone pops up in front of him and all of he could see again. It was an awful sight. a tall boney woman stood in front of him.

"what do you want?" zachary repeated

the woman lifts zachary by his head, and whispers in his ear.

"you will soon see, when we are all hear"

she drops him to the floor, and laughs. Zachary scream as the room went dark again

"you will be ours, you will be ours" she repeated, "zachary, zachary" she whispers.

"ZACHARY!"

OK I KNW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT WELL THATS CAUSE IM NOT REALLY CREATIVE...BUT THIS IS MY NEW STORY


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

" Zach, hey, dude wake up. Wake up, its time for 3rd period." Jahly'A, Zach friend says hovering over him. "wake up!" she slaps him on the back of his head.

"OW! dude what was that for!?"

"you slept through the entire class, Berkowitz is out to get you now" she says laughing.

"who cares its not like he's going to do anything i'm his favorite student remember" Zachary says mockingly.

"are you ever not cocky?"

"i think you've forgot who your talking to, i'm always cocky"

***later that day***

Zachary walks into his therapist office for his daily session.

"Hi, how wa-" Zachary cuts her off in the middle of her sentence.

"i had the dream again." he blurts out. She directs him into her office so they could talk more privately.

" i thought you said the dreams had stopped?" she asked curious.

"well i guess they are back and it was more real this time. It was like she was right in front of me, in reality and not a dream" he says shaking.

"Zachary sometime the brain makes things seem as if they were real, when their not."

" I know I know you've told me this before, but it just... it seemed real thats all"

"well let me know if it happens again, ok?"

"yeah what ever. see you tomorrow"

After Zachary leaves the room, Zachary's therapist picks up the phone.

"Its happening, again."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

While at football practice Zachary's thoughts kept going to his dream. what did that lady want with him? who was she?

"hey Corbin, go in as wide receiver" coach yells at Zachary.

not paying attention hey gets hit on the side of his by a incoming football.

he blacks out.

"Zachary, i told you we were coming. All of us are almost here. WE'RE COMING FOR U!" he hears the woman voice say, unable to see her.

"na na na na, hahahaha" the woman says mockingly.

"WAKE UP!"

his eyes open to the sight of his coach

"aye Corbin, bro you got knocked out man. Dude we thought you were dead for a second!" one of the players says then high fives another.

"wha-what happened?" Zachary asked confusingly, "how long was I out"

"go home"

***later that day***

walking don the street he heard some one whisper his name.

"we're coming, theres no hiding. we're coming for you zachary" the voice continued, "we are coming, we are coming."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

multiple by standers stare at him. Then Jahly'A runs up behind him.

"Um, theres nothing to see here people continue on with your day. Thank you. Whats is your problem? Is yelling at air your new thing now?"

"no, YOU JUST DONT UNDERSTAND!" he screamed at her

Jahly'A looks at him shocked.

"fine, next time you need something dont come running to me. Duces." and she walks off.

"what ever!" he replies

**ok i hope this chapter is long enough i was just making up stuff as i went along. my friend The Nobody 0 said it needed to be longer.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***the next morning***

while walking down the hall Zachary hears a scream come from the down the hall. When he turned around to hear what it was he saw Jahly'A surrounded by three of his team mates. He ran to see what they were doing to her.

"Hey! whats going on here?" he asked, "what are y'all doing to her?"

"Nothing Corbin, we're just dealing with the trash" replies one of the players.

"he wow! taking out the trash, really? very original." Jahly'A says mockingly. One of the players picks her up and pins her to the wall.

"you got something else to say smarty pants?" he asks

"no, but there is one more thing i want to do." Jahly'A says with a smirk on her face

Zachary stands by and watches confused. wondering what she did to make them want to hurt her.

"what?"

Jahly'A looks and all of them, looks back at the big one holding her up against the wall and spits in his face. This enraging him even more. He balls his hand in a fist and punches her right in the faces. He dropped Jahly'A to the ground and the ground and the other two player joined in and stared punching and kicking her multiple times. Eventually they stopped and let her go. As they walked away laughing, Jahly'A was on the floor spitting blood out of her mouth. She stand up and looks dead at zachary.

"WOW! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE! YOU JUST SAT THERE AND LET THEM TORTURE ME!" she yells at him

"Jahly'A I'm-" she cuts him off

"NO! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT! FIRST YOU YEL AT ME IN FRONT OF DOZENS OF STRANGERS THEN YOU JUST LET YOUR TEAMMATES PUNCH AND KICK ME! I HATE YOU... I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN LEAVE ME ALONE"

she limped away angry.

**OK I JUST WANTED TO ADD A LITTLE DRAMA INTO THE STORY SO THAT ZACHARY WOULD HAV TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING OTHER THAN THE VOICES IN HIS HEAD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Zachary lyes there on his bed confused at what has happened the past couple of days. First he has a dream that seemed to real to even be a dream. Second he's hearing voices in his head, he doesn't know whose it is or why its even in his head. Lastly his best friend hates his guts.

***the next day at school***

While standing at his locker Zachary has a feeling of someone staring at him. He looks around and doesn't see anyone, but then he turns around to see a tall figure in a black coat staring at him. Thinking he's hallucinating he turns back to his locker. He started to walk to his class, but to turn around to find the person following him. he walk fast to turn a corner. He lost him until he turned around to see the person right in front of him.

"Umm... who are you?" Zachary asked nervously.

The person begins to walk closer until a teacher called his name to get to class and the person was gone. During class Zachary found him self drawing the unknown character in his note book. Tall with a black jacket on covering it's face. Long boney hands.

"Zachary, zachary we gonna get you. HA HA HA HA!" he hears in his head.

he clenches his head in anger wishing the voice would go away but it doesn't.

"LA LA, LA LA" it kept repeating.

"GET OUT!" HE SCREAMED "GET OUT!"

**OK OK YES THIS WAS A VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT WHO CARE ONLY GOT ONE PERSON READING IT ANYWAYS **

***DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE***


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

"um...Mr. corbin is there something you would like to share with the class? or with the school councilor?" the teacher asked, "either way your sharing with someone."

"looks like its going to be the councilor." he replied and walked out of the class room, but of corse didn't go.

***later at ****football***

Zachary over hears the three player that beat up Jahly'A talking.

"Ha Ha, yea we beat her good. It was so much fun" the big one said.

getting even more upset at them he ran over to go yell to them.

"HEY! SINCE YOU GUYS HAD SO MUCH FUN BEATING HER UP WHY DIDNT YOU STAY TO SEE WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE YOU DID HUH?" he yelled

"your not one to be talking Corbin you just sat there and didn't say anything you watched the entire thing" he replied

Zachary looked at the ground while being reminded of the mistake he made.

"Yeah nothing else to say huh?, bad boy. Ha Ha" they walked of laughing leaving Zachary there.

***next day***

Zachary is running trough the halls looking for Jahly'A when he finally see her talking to Alex. he walks up behind her.

"Hey Jahly'A can iI talk to you please? he asks. she turned her head rolled her eyes and continued on with her conversation.

"Jahly'A please just hear me out?" he begged. by then her conversation was over and she was walking down the hall to her next class, until Zachary cut her off.

"ok Jahly'A i know your are extremely mad at me but i just want you to listen to me just this one please?" she stands there listening but not making eye contact.

"yes, i know your mad at me because i didn't stop those guys from beating you up. I am very sorry for that. Your my best friend and i don't know what i would with out my best friend. I am also sorry for yelling at you in front of those people on the street the other day. I have no idea what i was thinking, in fact i wasn't thinking. I haven't been thinking a lot lately and during that time i have mad a lot of mistakes. out of all those mistakes i only regret one and thats making you hate me. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Plus i'm sorry for making this sound very cheesy."

Jahly'A stands there speechless, and just staring at him. Surprised at everything he had just said.

"Wow! the worst mistake you have mad these past few day was having me hate you. well i forgive you." she replied

"yes! im so glad i didnt have to resort into calling you Lya" he said jokingly

"yeah im glad you didnt to because i would have killed you. Ha Ha"

**well they are friends again! yay! welll i literally just rust through this chapter and all of the other chapters as well haha... ****again dont know why i put these messages at the end if i only have one person reading them... and by the way my longest chapter in this story the goal of 500 was reached yes!****  
**


End file.
